wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Illidan Stormrage
General * Night Elf * Twin Brother of Malfurion Stormrage. * In love with Tyrande Whisperwind. * Practiced Highborne magic. * Was influenced by Xavius, the first of the Satyr and servant to Sargeras * Created new Well of Eternity from water of old Well. * Imprisoned for creating new Moonwell by Malfurion, who couldn't bring himself to kill him. * Maiev Shadowsong given duty of being his Warden, to make sure he didn't escape. * Tyrande set him free to help them with the Burning Legion. * Contacted and influenced by Kil'jaeden. * Consumed the Skull of Gul'dan and took on Demonic powers and features. * Given the task of destroying the Lich King by Kil'jaeden. * Awakened the Naga, and became their new leader. * Helped Blood Elves find new source of magic power. * Opened portal to Outland/Draenor. * Defeated by Arthas when he tried to attack the Frozen Throne. * Fled back to Outland. * Is ruler of the Naga, Blood Elves, Draenei, Satyr, and Demons that still live in Draenor/Outland. Biography * Taken mostly from Lunar Falls Illidan, twin of Malfurion, friend of Tyrande, was adept at Highborne magic. While he attempted to learn the druidic forces his brother learned, he decided instead to stay his course of sorcery. While not a Highborne himself, and never accepted into the ranks of the spellcasting Moonguard, he became the personal caster of the military leader, Ravencrest. After Archimonde's invasion began, and Azshara's unholy plot was revealed, Furion, Illidan's brother, managed to convince Illidan to leave his queen and forsake the highborne's practices. Illidan was secretly in love with Tyrande Whisperwind, the High Priestess of Elune who had fallen in love with Furion. As Cenarius and the Dragons joined the battle, Furion realized that might alone would not defeat these relentless adversaries. He knew that they needed to stem the tide of reinforcements and destroy the Well of Eternity once and for all. The idea appalled Illidan. Without the Well, he would never be able to practice magic again, and he refused to give up that power. Furthermore, during the conflict, the Satyr Xavius had magically started to plant seeds of distrust and hate into the mind off Illidan. Illidan found that he increasingly admired the magical power of the Burning Legion, and grew continiously more disillusioned with the Night Elf struggle. The final straw was perhaps seeing his love, Tyrande, increasingly involved with his brother Malfurion, and realising that he had lost her forever. Abandoning Furion and his allies, Illidan quickly stole back to Azshara's palace to warn her of the coming conflict, and hopefully save the Well of Eternity from any harm. Azshara took Illidan's news in stride, and immediately prepared for battle. When Tyrande and Furion's forces came upon her palace, Azshara and her crazed followers unleashed catastrophic magics upon them, slaughtering the front lines with ease. Illidan slipped away during the battle to keep himself safe, but also to ensure that his powers would not be forever lost. As battle raged in Azshara's palace, Illidan knelt beside the Well of Eternity. He expected the night elves to lose, and the demons to control the lands after the war was over. To ensure that he would retain some prowess, Illidan filled a set of seven vials with the waters of Eternity, hoping to use them to preserve magic. When his work was finished, he disappeared into the shadows as the war's climax was at hand. After the Sundering, Illidan sought out the summit of Mount Hyjal, where he found a small, tranquil lake. Here, he poured the waters of one vial into it. The chaotic energies quickly manifested, tainting the lake and turning it into a new Well of Eternity. Illidan was joyous beyond words, and then he was shocked to find Furion and Tyrande tracking him down. Furion tried to explain to Illidan that magic was chaotic by nature, and that it would only bring destruction once more. Illidan, however, was stalwartly connected to his magic, and would not relinquish his powers. He had intended his actions to be a gift to future generations so that magic would not die out forever, but Malfurion saw it only as treason. Furion was enraged at his selfish brother, and had him imprisoned below Hyjal. He knew that if Illidan was allowed to use magic as he pleased, he would only succeed in luring the demons back to their world. Illidan waited, guarded by the Keeper of the Grove Califax and her trusted night elf warrior companions. He waited for ten thousand years, until finally, Tyrande defeated the Watchers and freed Illidan, despite protests from Furion. Illidan, still in love with Tyrande, pledged to overthrow the Legion, but professed that he was not doing it for the night elves, who he felt had treated him unfairly (ten millennia is a very long time to be kept isolated in a cage, after all). Instead he was doing it as a final favor to Tyrande, his only and eternal love. Frustrated at Furion's lack of understanding, Illidan took a force of night elves into Felwood to hunt down the leaders of the Scourge. There, he met Arthas, and they fought. As the battle dragged on, Illidan stopped, and asked Arthas why he had come. Arthas told Illidan of the Skull of Gul'dan, a demonic artifact which was responsible for the corruption of Felwood. He convinced Illidan to steal it and use its power to destroy Tichondrius, the insidious leader of the ravenous Scourge. Though Illidan was untrusting, Arthas assured him that they would both benefit from this endeavor, and Illidan agreed, hoping to prove himself to Tyrande, Furion, and the rest of his people. After battling through a bloodthirsty force of cunning satyrs and corrupted ancients, as well as the numerous agents of the Scourge, Illidan found the Skull, destroyed the Demon Gate that was defending it, and consumed the Skull and its power. But the powers manifested unexpectedly, transforming him into a shadowy demon himself. Nevertheless, Illidan, knowing that he possessed great power, led his force against Tichondrius, and destroyed him. Tyrande and Furion, expecting to reinforce Illidan, came upon him, and were both outraged to find what he had done. Furion rebuked him, saying that he had sacrificed his soul, and he angrily banished Illidan from the forests. Without any argument, Illidan sadly turned and departed from Felwood. But he was hardly finished. After the Legion's defeat, Illidan was visited by Kil'jaeden, who, while noting Illidan's sketchy track record with the Legion, offered him one final chance to serve them. He told him to seek out the Frozen Throne, and destroy it. Ner'zhul had betrayed Kil'jaeden for the last time, the demon promised. By absorbing Gul'dan's enchanted skull into his being, Illidan came to possess the wicked Warlock's memories, and a plan came to mind, but he would need allies to help him, and so, rather than acquire new minions, he decided the enlist the aid of friends he already had. Illidan called the Naga to the surface. The naga, formerly the Quel'dorei servitors of Azshara like him, were eager to take vengeance upon the night elves and the other landwalking races who had been spared, and so were quick to join Illidan, under the command of the resilient Lady Vashj. But, Illidan still had the troublesome Warden, Maiev Shadowsong, to deal with, as she had persistently chased him all over Kalimdor. Illidan ran to the port of Nendis with his naga and satyr minions cleaning up behind him. When they came to the port, Illidan hijacked a boat and set sail, while a cadre of Naga stayed behind to scuttle the ships and ruin all hopes of following him. With the naga swimming in his wake, Illidan came ashore on the Broken Isles - the ruined remains of Suramar which Gul'dan and his Warlocks had raised twenty years before, and the home of the Tomb of Sargeras. But, as it appeared, Illidan's servants had not been successful. Maiev and the Watchers arrived on the Broken Isles shortly after Illidan, and the two forces battled across the watery terrain. Illidan reached the tomb, and Maiev was quick to follow. With Gul'dan's knowledge, Illidan quickly traversed the Tomb and came to the chamber which contained the Eye of Sargeras. Maiev came upon him as he and Vashj were activating the powerful artifact, and, as vengeance for her imprisoning him for ten thousand years, Illidan used the Eye to bring the Tomb down around her, then quickly escaped through the underwater passages used by the naga. Though he killed all other Watchers within the Tomb, Maiev escaped with her magical abilities. On the surface, Illidan and Maiev battled for supremacy as the Warden sent out a runner to gather reinforcements from Ashenvale. Malfurion and Tyrande arrived on the Broken Isles with reinforcements as Maiev's base was being overrun. When they struck back, Illidan's forces crumbled, but he and his retainers fled before they were seriously harmed. Tyrande pursued them out of the base, and Illidan ensnared her to protect himself, and then warned her not to interfere. He fled across the sea once again. Illidan landed on the shore of Lordaeron, and quickly made his way through the Silverpine Forest to get to Dalaran, where Illidan began to use the Eye of Sargeras to break apart the polar ice cap and destroy Icecrown and the Frozen Throne. But he was interrupted by Maiev and Malfurion, and the spell failed. Malfurion had felt Illidan's spell tearing the land apart and concluded that he was a danger to the world and had to be stopped. Malfurion was unaware at the time that Illidan's goal was a far cry from world destruction or anything of the sort, but rather the death of the Lich King and the annihilation of the Scourge. Nevertheless Illidan was entangled by his brother, who was furious at him for causing the loss of Tyrande, who had been, according to Maiev, killed. Illidan was heartbroken that the woman he loved was dead, but Prince Kael'thas, the night elves' newest ally, thought that perhaps it was premature to presume her dead. Kael'thas explained that Tyrande had not been "torn apart" by the undead, as Maiev had told Malfurion, but had instead fallen into a river and been swept away by the currents. Illidan immediately volunteered the naga to scour the river. They found her under heavy attack by the undead forces in the area. Illidan and his naga battled their way through the undead until they reached her. Tyrande was taken aback by Illidan's service, and when he delivered her safely to Malfurion, she was astonished. Malfurion told Illidan he was free to go on the condition that he never threaten the Night Elves again. Illidan, wishing for an end to the conflict with his brother and having never wished for conflict with Tyrande, agreed. After Malfurion let him go, Illidan created a portal to Outland and fled immediately, pursued by Maiev. Now that he had failed to destroy Ner'zhul, he knew that Kil'jaeden's wrath would not spare him, so he wanted to find a world where he could remain unmolested. Outland, the ruined remains of Draenor, was just such a place. Illidan was chased down on the shattered world until he was captured by Maiev and the Watchers, and imprisoned once again. But he was saved by Kael and Vashj. Illidan continued his original plan - to rid Outland of demonic influence so that he could stay out of Kil'jaeden's grasp. To do this, they laid siege to Magtheridon, the Pit Lord who had taken control of the world. But first, Illidan systematically shut down his dimensional gates to stem the flow of reinforcements. Eventually, they succeeded. When they came to the Black Citadel, Illidan was approached by Akama of the draenei, who pledged the allegiance of his race. They laid siege to the Black Citadel and destroyed Magtheridon's defenses, and then defeated the Pit Lord in battle himself. Magtheridon noted wryly that Illidan had great power, and asked if the Legion has sent him as a test. Illidan laughed, saying that he was not a test, but a replacement, and slaughtered Magtheridon. As Illidan rallied the forces of Outland under a new banner, a storm of fire and smoke descended upon the Black Citadel, and Kil'jaeden appeared in all his unholy glory. Chastising Illidan for his foolhardy attempts to flee his wrath, Kil'jaeden ordered Illidan, equipped with his new servitors, to go to Icecrown and destroy the Frozen Throne in his last chance to appease the demons he had given himself over to. Illidan, Vashj, and Kael laid siege to Northrend and battled Anub-Arak's forces as they trudged through the snow towards the Icecrown glacier. But Ner'zhul, knowing he would be overrun if he didn't do something, called Arthas to Northrend to complete the plan he had sent into motion so many months before. Finally, Illidan's forces arrived at Icecrown as Arthas and Anub-Arak dug their way out of Azjol-Nerub, and the two factions squared off in a titanic battle as they tried to gain control of the four mystical obelisks surrounding the glacier. After hours of battle, and control going back and forth between the two enemies, Arthas activated all obelisks, and the doors to the Frozen Throne were opened. But Illidan was not finished yet. Meeting Arthas at the glacier's base, the two warriors engaged in single combat. After a few minutes of exchanging blows, however, Illidan let his guard down, and Frostmourne ripped across his chest. Illidan Stormrage fell in the snow, dead, or so it seemed. Illidan's lifeless body was taken by Vashj and Kael and rushed back to Outland, where he was nursed back to health. Now, so Furions says, Illidan sits atop his throne in the Outland - brooding. Furion is afraid that the loss to Arthas proved to be his breaking point. Madness has embraced him. He replays the events in his mind a thousand times per day, but in his mind, he is the victor and Arthas is utterly defeated. Furion fear that the time may soon come that their bond is tested and it will not be as it was at the Well in Zin-Azshari. Quotes ILLIDAN: ...the Eye of Sargeras contains all the power I'll need to rid this wretched world of my enemies once and for all. Ironic that you should be its first victim. MAIEV: You're insane! ILLIDAN: Isolation can do that to the mind. Now, after all the long centuries you kept me chained in darkness, it is only fitting that I bury you in turn. External links See also Wikipedia's article on Illidan Stormrage. Stormrage, Illidan Stormrage, Illidan Stormrage, Illidan Stormrage, Illidan